


Rule One

by deathbysandblk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, Fem!Michael, Michael is Michelle and Gavin is Gabrielle or Gabby, Prison AU, also warnings for abuse, fem!Gavin, please please don't read this if you have problems with rape or mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt from otpprompts: http://gavinthegayloser.tumblr.com/post/96248866885/otpprompts-if-your-otp-is-of-the-same-gender</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bjdunkelfuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjdunkelfuck/gifts).



> I cannot stress this enough, if you are triggered by rape or abuse mentions, please don't read this. I want to make sure no one gets hurt from reading this, so I'm trying to be extra careful.   
> This is for Cheryn or bjdunkelfuck on here because it is the second oneshot she won from my giveaway. She requested fem! Michael and Gavin with that prompt listed above. I might have changed the prompt a bit too, but I have a tendency to do that. This one does have a happy ending, although I was quite tempted to make it a sad one. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry if it's not very good. I tried to be as accurate as I could with prison sentences and such.

“The first rule of selling drugs is to never get caught.” That’s what Gabrielle had been told when she had first started, oh so many years ago. She was desperate to get some money to help her family-her father had died when she was little and her mother had to raise her and her two little sisters all alone. Things were getting really bad and although her mother denied it, Gabrielle knew they were behind on payments and that it was possible they could lose their house. She offered to get a job to help out, and at first, her mother refused, wanting her to focus on school, but when things took a turn for the worst-her littlest sister had to be hospitalized for a stomach problem, she gave in and let Gabrielle help out. The problem was, no matter how hard she tried, Gabrielle could not seem to find a place that was hiring. When she was close to giving up her search, she was approached one day at school by a very intimidating girl.

“I hear you are looking for a job.”

“Y-yeah, I am. How’d you know?”

“Sweetheart, I pick up on a lot of things around here. I consider it my job to be in the know. Anyhow, we can’t talk here, but meet me at the location written on this piece of paper after school and I might be able to help you out. See you around.”

Honestly, Gabrielle was a bit freaked out. She didn’t really want to go, as the girl scared her and she didn’t know what to expect, but she thought back to her family and how badly she wanted to help them and she decided she had to go. She was out of other options.

The girl, Arabella was her name, was there as promised and said,

“Hey there, Gabby.”

“Actually, it’s Gabrielle.”

“Okay, but for this job, it’s Gabby, got it?”

Gabrielle-Gabby she supposed-was confused. What was this job? What was this girl going to have her do?

“Aww, Gabby, are you scared? There’s nothing to be scared of, dear, unless you’re stupid enough to get caught.”

Caught? What is she-, but then things started to be pieced together for her. Arabella told her that she made some really good money selling drugs, but she’d taken on more clients than she could handle and needed someone to deliver for her and to pick up the payment. If she was successful, the profit would be split in half. 

At first Gabrielle was very reluctant to do this. Sure, she wasn’t the best child, but she had never done anything illegal before. And if caught, she could be facing years in prison, but she knew that her family would be kicked out of their house if they couldn’t pay and she accepted. 

Fast forward 3 years and it had become habit for her. The clients practically worshipped her, as she was the one that brought them the stuff that they lived for. She had managed to get her family out of debt, but after a while, she didn’t want to stop. She enjoyed what she did too much. As for partaking of the stuff, she had only done so once or twice, preferring to sell it. 

Her mother had noticed a change in her. She was more confident, which was a positive, but there were also negative things that were different about her as well. She started talking back, she was more pessimistic, and her performance in school had gotten worse when it had once been something to boast about. The drop in her grades was mostly due to her assumption that she was too good for school and her consistent skipping of classes. Besides these changes in her attitude and behavior, there were also physical changes. She chopped her hair off, dyed it black, and got several piercings. As soon as she turned 18, she got her first of many tattoos. Of course, these things do not necessarily point to delinquency, but Gabrielle’s mother was concerned for her. However, by the time she wanted to do something about it, it was already too late. 

“Where’s the stuff, bitch? Hand it over!”

“I don’t fucking think so, Mitch. Unless you hand over the money you owe me from last time. You said you would have it!”

“Gabby, I need it! Don’t you understand that?”

“I understand that I provide a good and that in exchange for that good, I should be given compensation which you don’t have. So you’re not getting squat.”

“Fine. Then I’ll take it from you,” said Mitch, holding a knife to her throat.

“Mitch, be reasonable here. You’ll get in more trouble for killing me than you or even I, for that matter, would in possession of drugs. Do you want to go to jail?”

“You’re assuming that I would get caught.”

“What are you talking about? Of course you would! My mother would search for me and when she discovers I’m dead, she’ll stop at nothing to hunt down the piece of trash that killed her daughter.”

“Aww, wittle Gabby needs her mummy to fight her battles for her.”

“Go to hell.”

“Already heading there,sweetheart.”

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!”

All of a sudden, police sirens could be heard. Mitch pushed Gabby to the ground and ran off, not wanting to linger because he was NOT getting in trouble. 

“There a problem here?” asked the officer, noticing Gabby on the ground.

“No, sir,” said Gabby, looking directly at the officer.

The officer leant over to help Gabby up when a bag fell out of her pocket. 

“Oh let me get that for you, miss.”

Gabby tried to protest, but quickly shut her mouth when the officer said,

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”

“It’s, uh-,”

“There’s no point in lying to me. I know what this is. Come with me.”

Shit. Arabella would be so pissed. She had broken rule one. 

***

So much happened over the next few weeks. She was tried and given a prison sentence of 5 years. She had always known going to prison might happen if she were ever caught and so she accepted her punishment wordlessly, as she knew it fit her crime. The one thing she couldn’t take was the look of sheer and utter disappointment on her mother’s face as she was taken off to the prison. 

When she first was shown to her cell, she was scared. She had no idea what type of cellmate she would get or who else she would be surrounded by. Would they be mean or scary? Would they hate her or beat her up? All she had to go by were prison scenes in movies and TV and she wasn’t stupid enough to know that those were by any means accurate. 

She silently sat on her cot and stared down at her feet. That is, until she noticed a shadow above her.

“Yo, new girl, what’s your name?”

“Umm, uh, Gabby. I’m Gabby.”

“Hey, Gabby. I’m Tasha. What’re you in for?”

“Possession.”

“For real? A nice-looking girl like you?”

“Well, I guess that goes to show you that you can’t judge a person by how they look,” Gabby replied, but then shut her mouth. She had been here approximately 30 seconds and already she was mouthing off.

“You. I like you. You’ve got a smartass vibe about you and I’m digging that.”

Gabby gave her a half-smile and Tasha started introducing her to some of the other prisoners.

“Across the way is Cassandra. She’s actually about to be released, lucky for her. To the right we have Marcy and Johanna.”

“Tasha?”

“Yeah?”

“What about Cassandra’s cellmate? You didn’t tell me anything about her.”

Tasha got quiet and her skin seemed to pale. 

“That’s Michelle Jones,” she whispered. “You do not want to mess with her. She’ll fuck you up. She’s got a temper on her.”

“What’s she in for?”

“Murder.”

Geez, thought Gabby. I’ll definitely stay away from her. 

Tasha interrupted her thoughts by saying, “She’s on death row, actually. Her date is set for around 2 months from now. No one really knows much about her. She shuts people out, but she’ll definitely get aggressive if you fuck with her, so just don’t, alright? She appealed her case, but was found guilty again. Those damn appeals cost so much, I think she just gave up and has now accepted her fate.” 

***

Weeks passed surprisingly quickly for being in a prison cell. Of course, the time all the prisoners looked forward to the most was the time when they got to go outside and get some fresh air. It was pretty much the only freedom they were granted.   
Each prisoner was given a chore and this particular week, Gabby’s was to gather up the laundry from all the prisoners. When she got to Michelle’s cell, which was now empty aside from her, she paused, hesistant to call out to her. She sometimes felt kind of bad for her. She always looked so forlorn and miserable. Gabby thought maybe all she needed was for someone to be nice to her for once instead of avoiding her like the plague. 

“Are you gonna say what you need to say or are you gonna stare at me all day?” asked a harsh voice. Gabby wasn’t sure she had ever heard her speak and she was freaked out that the first time she heard it, it was harshly aimed at her. 

“Oh, umm, sorry. I, I just need your laundry, that’s all.”

“Well next time, just fucking ask me instead of staring at me, you little twerp.”

Great, just great. Gabby had just made her first enemy in prison (although it was pretty much one-sided). 

Tasha had wanted to hear all about why everyone was saying that she had ticked off Michelle.

“I, I didn’t mean to. I just had to collect her laundry and she caught me staring at her.”

“Oh, girl. Staring? That can never end well here.”

“Well, I didn’t know! I still haven’t learned all of these little unspoken rules here!”

“I’m sure things won’t be that bad if you lay low.”

Days passed and Gabby was tired of “laying low”. She decided fuck it, she was gonna confront Michelle. She saw her opportunity when it was lunch time and Michelle was at her special lunch table which she always sat at alone. She sat across from her. Michelle looked up, glaring at her. All around her people stared in horror, some hoping for a fight, and some wishing they had popcorn to go along with what was soon to be a show.

“Do you have a death wish?”

“Is that a threat?”

“What is this obsession you seem to have with me?”

“I should be asking the same to you. All I did was have my eyes linger on you for seconds too long and now you’re acting like I have killed your dog or something.”

“It’s always the new people, coming in and thinking they can make up their own rules. This is how it’s gonna go, yeah? You are gonna get the fuck away from me and leave me alone. Go back and giggle with your BFF, Tasha and gossip about lollipops and rainbows. This is my table. Always has. Always will be until my death day. And then whatever sick fuck decides they want the table of a dead person can be my guest and have at it. Now back away. I won’t tell you again.” 

“No. I’m tired of you acting like you own the place. I can do whatever I please and what I please is to sit right here and eat my lunch.”

Michelle stood up, scraping her chair against the floor so it made a loud noise that made most of the other prisoners who were intently listening in, cringe. 

“Oh, I think you will regret that. As I know you know by now, I’m gonna die soon, so I really don’t have much going for me.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way. I really wasn’t trying to annoy you. I just really don’t like it when people dislike me and your reasoning for disliking me wasn’t really clear to me and so I just wanted to figure it out. I’ll leave you alone now.”

Gabby didn’t want to fight. She didn’t want either her or Michelle giving in any more trouble than they already were in seeing as how they were in a prison. She turned away to go sit with Tasha when Michelle called,

“Wait.”

Gabby turned around, surprised to hear that Michelle had asked her to do that. At this point, everyone had lost interest since it was obvious there was not going to be a fight and Michelle spoke to her, quieter than she had before. 

“No one’s ever been so persistent to talk to me before. Everyone’s always shied away because of my temper and they kind of walk around me like they’re trying not to step on broken china. I know that I brought that upon myself, but I was so used to the way things were that that is why I pushed you away. I figured you’d be like all the others and not want to be anywhere near me, but you seem to actually want to talk to me. Why is that?”

Gabby gave her a look, as if asking permission to sit at her table. Once granted permission, she sat and said,

“No one deserves to be so alone, especially not in here. We all have done stuff here that we probably regret. I mean, if we hadn’t done that stuff, we wouldn’t be here, right? So if you’re worried about people judging you for the things you did prior to being in here, just know that I, at least, won’t.”

Michelle gave her what looked to be a teeny little smile and Gabby considered that the start of what would be a quite quirky friendship. 

***

Michelle and Gabby started eating lunch together every day and the other prisoners could hardly believe it. Michelle had never let anyone sit with her before, she’d hardly spoken three words to anyone in there before except to yell at someone for some petty reason, and now she was sitting there chatting, laughing, and having what looked to be like an all-around good time. 

Tasha stared at Gabby as if she was the bravest person she had ever met. Gabby just told her she was being ridiculous and that Michelle was really nice once you got to know her, but Tasha told her she probably wouldn’t dare make the attempt. 

“Your loss,” replied Gabby. 

Things had been going so well, well, as well as they could good whilst one was in prison. The only thing that was bad was the fact that hovered over the both of them, but that neither spoke about: their friendship was going to be cut short very soon, too soon, and there wasn’t a damn thing either of them could do about it.

***

One day, three weeks before that dreaded day, Gabby found Michelle crying her eyes out, curled up in a ball in her cell. 

“Michelle? What’s wrong?”

“Everything, Gabby, everything.”

There wasn’t much Gabby could do at that moment, but as soon as they were let outside for their recreation time, she pulled Michelle aside and said,

“Tell me what is bothering you, please. I want to help.”

Michelle laughed, but it was not her usually cheery laugh. She really did have a gorgeous laugh. There were so many things about Michelle that made her an absolutely lovely human being. Gabby wondered how she had failed to notice them. 

“I don’t think there’s a lot you or anyone can do to help me, Gabby, but thank you.”

“Well, can you at least tell me what’s upset you?”

Michelle sighed. “You know why I’m here. And even though you’ve never brought it up, you’re probably dying to know what happened. Why I did what I did.”

“Well, I won’t lie, so yeah, I guess I have wondered.”

“Well, I’ll tell you, but you can’t tell anyone this. Promise?”

“Of course! I promise.”

“My husband was an absolute dickwad. I was young when I married him, he had gotten me pregnant, and my parents were pretty insistent that I marry him. Yeah, I had those parents. But I didn’t want to marry him, I didn’t love him. I had always wanted to marry for love, you know, but that didn’t get to happen. You could say it was a shotgun wedding, except for instead of my father holding the metaphorical gun to his back, he was holding it to mine. I hadn’t even known him for that long and so I didn’t know that he, that he was-,” At this point, Michelle had started to cry and Gabby wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her shoulder saying,

“If it’s too hard to talk about, please don’t feel like you have to tell me.”

“No, I need to tell someone here and you’re the only one I trust. I didn’t know that he was a very violent person. We hadn’t even been married for 12 hours before he demanded we have sex. I told him I didn’t want to have sex. He laughed as if he thought that was the funniest thing in the world. ‘Well you just couldn’t wait to have it the other night!’ he exclaimed and I said that that was different. He asked what the hell I was on about and then slapped me across the face. ‘We’re married now!’ he said ‘and married people have sex’. Once again I told him that I didn’t want to have sex. And do you know what he said to me?” she asked, lips quivering and tears pouring rapidly down her cheeks. I shook my head. “He said, well I don’t care. We’re gonna have it anyway!” and then he, well, you can figure out what happened next. I was so scared, so freaked out, for myself and for the small child growing inside of me, but I couldn’t get away. My parents would kill me, if he didn’t first. I endured weeks of him drinking and coming home to either have his way with me or beat the crap out of me, or sometimes one right after the other. The next time I got a check-up, I discovered that I had miscarried and it was all due to him. I was so angry. All the times he had hurt me flashed into my mind and I thought about my child, my poor innocent child who hadn’t even had a chance to live and who didn’t deserve to die that way. The next time he went to punch me, I was ready. All of my anger fueled me as I grabbed one of his easily accessible guns and shot him. I lay sobbing on the floor and the next door neighbor ran in the house, saw what I had done, and called the police. I tried to get them to listen to me, but no one did. When it came time for my trial, I got stuck with a jury who basically thought I was a bitch and so they sentenced me to death. My appeal failed and now in three weeks, I’m a dead woman. The only thing I hope is that wherever I end up, he’s not there.” 

Gabby was speechless after hearing Michelle’s tragic story. 

“It’s not fair! It’s so fucked up what has happened to you! You’re a victim, not a murderer!”

“Gabby, I am a murderer. I killed him. It was premeditated, even though he attacked me first. I waited for him to attack me, knowing he would, and then shot him. I am guilty. I have committed one of the most heinous of crimes and my death is my final punishment.”

“But it’s hypocrisy! They tell you not to kill, but then kill you for killing!”

“Gabby, there’s no way out of this. I tried to appeal and it didn’t work.”

“Is there anyway you can try again? I don’t know what I will do without you! I’ve loved spending the last few weeks with you and I-,”

“You what?”

“I think I might love you.”

Michelle started crying again, but then she angrily demanded,

“And what do you expect me to do with this information, Gabby? I’m gonna die in three weeks and it will break your heart. I don’t want you to be hurt. I should have never told you to wait that one day. That was a mistake. This was all a mistake.”

“What? Surely you don’t mean that!” said Gabby who, at this point, was crying as well.

“Just go away, Gabby. And stay away.”

Gabby returned to her cell and wouldn’t speak to anyone. She just sat, staring at the wall. Tasha asked her if she was alright and she ignored her. 

No she wasn’t alright. She had declared her love for Michelle and she had shot her down, saying it was all a mistake. It didn’t matter to her that Michelle was going to die in three weeks, she was only stating the truth. And to her it wasn’t a mistake. She would never think of it as a mistake. 

***

“Tasha, we’ve got to do something,” Gabby declared one night, out of the blue.

“What are you talking about, Gabby?”

“Michelle can’t die! I can’t let that happen!”

“You love her, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“I knew it! It was pretty obvious! But what exactly do you plan to do? Her date is set for less than two weeks away.”

“I don’t know, but I’ll think of something.”

Gabby tried, again, to speak to Michelle, but she said nothing. Gabby said,

“Fine, I’ll talk, you just listen. I’m going to get you out of here. I don’t care what it takes.”

“No you absolutely will not. This is my battle, okay? And although I fought hard, I lost and it’s time for me to face the consequences.”

“No. I can’t let you go!” said Gabby, approaching Michelle and putting her hands on her cheeks.

“Gabby, don’t, please. It’ll only hurt more!”

Gabby gently pressed her lips against Michelle’s and Michelle kissed her back, deciding that if Gabby was going to be stubborn and only hurt herself more, that she might enjoy the kiss while it lasted. 

Later that night, when it was dark and there was hardly any noise, Tasha approached Gabby in their cell and whispered to her a plan she had come up with. 

***

One week. That was all that was left. But if everything went according to plan this evening, Michelle would have a whole lot of time left. 

After dinner, they were let outside to have some recreation time and Tasha nodded to Gabby, signalling that it was time for her to take Michelle’s hand and go. Michelle hadn’t been informed of the plan, but took Gabby’s hand anyway and Gabby whispered to her “Let’s go!” as Tasha and Cassandra started getting in a cat fight. Gabby really owed those two as they would probably get in a lot of trouble for fighting, but someday, she would try to repay them. Gabby knew of a way out, but they would have to hurry.   
Once they were outside of the prison area, they ran. Gabby told Michelle to not look back and they ran and ran and ran. They couldn’t risk stopping until they were at least in another town. It would be a life in hiding, but at least for Michelle, it would be a life.

***

“I can’t believe we just did that! You fool! You could’ve gotten yourself killed!” Michelle exclaimed, but then kissed her passionately. “But thank you, really. You saved my life.”

“Hey, don’t thank me. It was actually Tasha’s idea.”

“Really? I’ll have to remember to thank her if I ever get the opportunity.”

For Gabby, there wasn’t another option, but to save Michelle, the beautiful girl who had quickly become the love of her life. She once thought that being sent to prison would be the worst thing ever, but in actuality it was one of the best because she helped save a life and got a best friend and girlfriend out of it too. 

The only thing that still saddened Gabby, as she looked back on the events of the past couple of months was that in all that time, her mother never visited. She wondered if she forgave her for doing what she did, but all she had been trying to do was save her family (well, at least at first). She also wondered if her mom would even want to see her, but she figured she’d wait until her five years were supposed to be up until she’d even think about risking it.   
Michelle had once talked about wanting to visit Europe, so that’s where they planned on heading. As idiotic as it may seem, Gabby was sure glad she had broken rule one.


End file.
